Tar is Thicker Than Mud
Tar is Thicker Than Mud is the twenty-seventh episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode Khyber and his dog, who is named Francis, are watching Noah and Kierra walking around. (Khyber): Let's go, old friend. (Francis): Woof! (Noah): That pikl food poisoned me, ugh. I hope the person who made that pikl dies. (Kierra): K shut up now. Francis jumped off and transformed into Hypnotick. He flew in front of Noah and Kierra. (Kierra): Close your eyes! They shut their eyes. Noah transformed into Swampfire. (Noah): Get away! Noah shot fire at Francis. He transformed into Ultimate Swampfire, and then Super Swampfire. (Noah): Shoo! Noah shot a fire bomb and blew up Francis. Francis flew away. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Should we go find them? (Kierra): Nah. Noah and Kierra got in the car and rode away. Khyber was watching them. Francis walked up by him. (Khyber): Let us hit them where they live, old friend. Noah and Kierra got home. Noah jumped on the couch. He turned on the TV. (Kierra): Whatcha watching? (Noah): I dunno. Suddenly the TV exploded. Crabdozer was there. Noah transformed into Neo. (Noah): Hey! That was a 50 inch HD Television! You owe me some money. Noah shot lasers at Francis. Francis changed to Syphinrg. Francis absorbed the laser. He grew larger and shot a strange beam at Noah. (Noah): Ack! Kierra flew around Francis. She noticed the Nemetrix and pressed it. Francis detransformed. (Francis): Rrrrrrg! (Kierra): I knew it! That symbol IS how it transforms! Noah detransformed. (Noah): That symbol looks like the symbol that Forgenza had. Now that I think about it, I saw it at that place we fought Malware last time, too. (Kierra): Connection maybe? (Noah): Probably. Noah walked up to Francis and examined the Nemetrix. (Noah): Wow, this thing is similar to the Matrix in a lot of ways. Khyber jumped down. (Khyber): Hello. (Kierra): Who are you? (Khyber): I am Khyber the Huntsman, the greatest hunter in the galaxy. And I believe you have already met my pet. (Noah): Yeah, with his Knockoff Matrix. (Khyber): Not a knockoff. It's the Nemetrix. It holds the DNA of predatorial species. (Noah): So you made it to kill me? (Khyber): Heh. I didn't make it. I simply guide its wielder. (Noah): I've had enough of talking. Noah transformed into Tarface. (Noah): A new guy. Cool! Looks like a Urator. Khyber whistled. Francis transformed into Cryosect. (Khyber): This is the natural predator of the Urators. The Cryosects. (Noah): Fak. Francis shot ice at Noah. Noah stretched away. He shot tar blasts at Francis. He froze them. Noah melted and slithered under Francis and started melting him Francis froze him. (Kierra): I'll take care of the Huntsman! Kierra tried to kick Khyber. Khyber dodged. Kierra punched him in the chest and roundhouse kicked him out. He dashed into Khyber, but he jumped. He got out his knife and threw it at Kierra. She levitated it and threw it back. Khyber grabbed it and put it away. (Noah): I-I'm kinda c-c-c-coooold. Francis grabbed the frozen Noah and started eating him. Kierra grabbed Khyber and threw him at Francis. Noah crashed into a wall and broke out. (Kierra): Thank me later. Khyber jumped off and tried to punch Kierra, but she caught it and kicked him away. Noah transformed. (Noah): Upgrade! Yeah! Noah stretched his arm to the Nemetrix and started hacking it. (Noah): I'll just take this off your hands. Francis froze Noah's hand. The Nemetrix glitched and detransformed Francis. (Khyber): Let's go, boy. Khyber and Francis retreated. Noah detransformed. MEANWHILE... (Malware): Ugh, Khyber, why did we even hire him? He has done nothing but fail us! (Forgenza): You did too. Malware aimed his blaster hand at him. (Malware): Watch your tongue. Forgenza powered up to his Super Form. (Forgenza): Do it. Try me. Malware stopped. Forgenza powered down. (Forgenza): Let's give him a chance. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop Aliens =Noah = *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Super Swampfire *Neo *Tarface (First Appearance) *Upgrade =Francis = *Hypnotick *Crabdozer *Syphinrg *Cryosect Trivia *BLOODY GIR Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes